Best vacations ever
by BoneKiller
Summary: The war is over, everything okay. Though there's something missing. Love, Maybe? Yeah. But Percy and Annabeth have the golden chance to find love when Percy goes to her house. One-shot. Percabeth.


**Hey, guys. This story I decided to write when I was fucking bored. Anyways, so that you know, this story will be all by Percy's perspective.**

**Oh, and I own nothing in this story.**

I was in Annabeth's house, listening to Green Day in my iPod while Annabeth watched History channel. Yeah, you heard it. Green Day. Not my fault I like it. Blame Thalia.

_Flashback._

_Me and Thalia were playing Truth or Dare together with Grover and Annabeth in Thalia's cabin. Artemis had given Thalia some time off, like vacations._

_Anyways, it was Thalia's turn to ask someone. She smirked at me. Oh, no._

"_Percy," She said. "Truth or Dare?"_

_I gulped. If I said 'Truth', Thalia would probably ask me if I like Annabeth, which I do, but I don't want to reveal it to her in a _truth or dare game_._

"_Truth." I said, sweating._

_Thalia smirked at me in a freaking way that made me fall on my back. "Well, Percy. What have we here… let me think about something," She stood with her hand on her chin for some moments and then opened her mouth. For a horrible moment I thought she was going to make me kiss Annabeth, but then- "You'll have to stay on my bedroom for four hours listening to Green Day at all volume." Came something worse._

_I gulped. "R-Right now?"_

_Thalia smirked even more. "Oh, yes, right now."_

_I looked at the other guys like if looking for help, but they were smirking just as hard as Thalia._

_I gulped again and stayed there, paralyzed. Annabeth and Grover grabbed each of my arms and dragged me upstairs, where Thalia's bedroom stayed. My shoes hit every step of the staircase. I just stared in front of me, open-mouthed, like if I were in trance._

_Thalia opened the door and Annabeth and Grover dragged me in._

_The room had sound systems everywhere that were at least four feet tall. I stared in horror. Thalia put on a CD that had the draw of a poster of a couple kissing in black and white. A Green Day song blasted out, which woke me up from the trance. When I turned around, I saw Thalia closing the door and I heard the _click_ of doom. The door was locked._

"_! Get me out of here! Please!!!!" I screamed while punching the door._

_::::: __**Four hours later…**_

_The door burst open to reveal a surprised Thalia when she saw me actually singing 'Know Your Enemy'. She approached me and dragged me out of the room._

"_21__st__ century breakdown… 21 guns… Viva la Gloria… Horseshoes and Handgranades…" I kept mumbling like if I were crazy._

_Thalia rolled her eyes. "I think you've had enough."_

_End Flashback._

And that's how I started to like Green Day.

Anyway, I was in Annabeth's house in San Francisco ("It'll be the best vacations ever!" She said. Yeah, right). It was summer vacations, and we didn't quite feel the need to go to camp, because the war was over and most monsters had been eliminated, so I came here flying with Blackjack.

Annabeth turned her head at me and mouthed something.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She sighed and mouthed something again.

"What is it?"

She sighed again and got out one of my earphones. "I SAID TURN THIS THING OFF!"

I jumped and fell off the sofa. I sat up rubbing my head. "Ow, Annabeth. What was that for?"

She rolled her eyes. "Seaweed brain."

I glared at her. "Why did you want me to turn off my beloved iPod, anyways?"

She glared at me. "Beloved? Still with that Green Day thing?"

I nodded.

She sighed. "I-I was wondering if we could go to the theaters tonight."

I noticed a pink tint on her cheeks and smirked. "Sure."

She smiled, and for a moment we stayed like that, staring at eachother.

"Mom! Dad! Annie and Percy are having sex!" Shouted one of Annabeth's little brothers, which ruined the moment.

"Son, do you know what sex is?" Asked Annabeth's dad's voice from upstairs.

"It's looking at the girl's breasts, right?"

"No, son, it isn't!"

I saw the kid sigh and walk away. Annabeth glared at me.

"You were looking at my breasts?"

I turned towards her, blushing. "N-no, of course not."

She rolled her eyes and blushed. "Seaweed brain."

:::::

It was nine in the night, and I had dressed up with the best clothes I had, which consisted in a pair of jeans, a black Green Day t-shirt (What? Green Day's good!) and black rebocks, together with a black-leather jacket.

I walked downstairs towards the door and waited for Annabeth. When she went down the staircase, I couldn't help but stare. She was wearing a blue dress and high-heel black shoes, flaming red lipstick and a bit of eyeliner. I liked Annabeth without make-up-mainly because I had never seen her use any-,but I have to admit that with those little details she looked even more stunning, if that's possible.

"Dad," Screamed one of Annabeth's brothers. "Percy is doing whatever staring at Annabeth's breast is!"

I blushed. "I'm not! Now get out of here! Don't you have to go to bed?"

He got out of the living room running and laughing.

Annabeth approached me. I kept on staring at her.

"See what I mean?" The kido said again.

"Shut up!" Both me and Annabeth screamed at the same time.

This time the kid stayed in the doorway to the kitchen, smirking.

Annabeth sighed. "Let's go, already."

I opened the door and let Annabeth pass (ladies first) and took a cab. Once we arrived at the theater that was four hundred yards away ("It'll ruin my dress if we go walking!" Annabeth said), I paid with the Lotus casino debit card I still had with me.

We entered the theater.

"So, what do you wanna watch?" Asked Annabeth.

"Uhm… What about 'Avatar'?" I suggested.

"Uhm… no. Too much action. What about 'Sherlock Holmes'?"

I glared at her. "You read those books?" **(A/N: I like Sherlock Holmes, I just figured out Percy wouldn't.)**

Annabeth sighed. "You don't like Sherlock Holmes."

I nodded. "Yeah, I don't."

She sighed. "Let's make you start liking those books, then."

She dragged me to the queue. I stared at her in terror.

"You'll not make me watch that film _forced_."

She smirked. "Oh yes, I will."

She punched me in the back of my neck, immobilizing me. You see, Annabeth had been studying some critical points in the human body, being the half-blood she was. So now she knew pretty much how to kill someone in a punch.

Everyone stared at us.

"He has a mental problem," Annabeth explained. "If I didn't stop him, he would probably start screaming something about aliens."

Gee, Annabeth. Thanks for making me the weird one.

Everyone went back on buying tickets.

The effect of Annabeth's punch passed.

"What was that for?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Seaweed brain."

:::::

Once the movie was over (Annabeth had to wake me up) We got out of the theater. At the exit, she put her hand on my shoulder like support. She then raised her left leg and got her left shoe out, the same with the other one.

"These high-heels were killing me." She explained. "You don't mind to carry me home, do you?"

"Of course I don't." I said and grabbed her bridal style. She held her shoes in her hands.

Annabeth gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I blushed, but decided to comment nothing.

We were halfway to Annabeth's house when shit went down.

Four guys approached us. They wore punk clothes, like Thalia's, and had long hair. They seemed to be over twenty.

"Oh, what have we here… such beauty shouldn't be wasted…" One of them said, getting closer. The others followed. Annabeth signaled for me to put her down. She threw her shoes to a place Zeus knows where.

They pulled out knives at the same moment. I knew I shouldn't fight mortals, but these guys were asking for it.

"What do you want." I said.

The one on the far left rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? We want your girlfriend, prat."

I didn't pay much attention on the _girlfriend_ part.

"You won't have me like that." Annabeth said.

"Oh, really?" The one on the far right asked. Instantly, arms wrapped themselves around Annabeth and a hand blocked her mouth. She tried to scream, but couldn't. I turned around to see four more idiots, two of them immobilizing Annabeth.

Oh, I wouldn't let'em take _my _Annabeth away.

I charged at one of them. He pulled out his knife and tried to stab me, but I ducked and punched him in the jaw and stole his knife. I stabbed the other one in the shoulder before he could react and he fell on his knees. I knocked him out by delivering a hard kick on his head. The other four charged at me at the same time, but I sidestepped and punched one in the temple. I stole his knife with my left hand and stabbed another one in the knee with one knife and in the arm with the other knife. He fell to the ground. Four left. The two that weren't holding Annabeth charged at me at the same time. One tried to chop my head off, but I ducked and cut both his legs. He passed flying by me and crashed against a wall. He didn't stand up. The one left just fled. I looked at the two that were holding Annabeth and cast a death glare. They started running away with Annabeth, until, for once, the police helped me.

"Release the girl!" Ordered a cop aiming with his gun the two guys that were holding her. They did as said. Annabeth came running towards me and hugged me.

"Oh my gods, I've been so worried! Thanks gods you aren't hurt!" She said.

I hugged her back. "I couldn't let them take you like that."

"Hey, boy, can you explain us what happened?" Asked the cop.

We broke apart. I explained the whole story the cop, explaining the injuries in the gang members.

He nodded, then started to study me. "I know you from some place… aren't you Percy Jackson, who battled that criminal five years ago in L.A.?"

He was obviously talking about my fight with Ares. I nodded. "Yeah."

The cop looked at me like if I was his idol or something. He pulled out a pen and a sheet of paper. "Give me an autograph? You are my idol. You thought a wanted criminal when you were twelve and won!"

Awkward.

"Uh… sure." I said and gave him my autograph.

"Thanks!" He exclaimed, almost jumping. Annabeth just blinked.

"Was this meant to be awkward?" She asked.

I thought for a moment. "No, but unfortunately, it was. And Annabeth, where are your shoes?"

She looked around and slapped her forehead. "Heck." She then smiled at me. "Seems like you'll have to walk me home."

I sighed. "Ok, but next time we fight eight idiots that want to rape you, you are the one who'll beat them up."

We chuckled at that. I grabbed her bridal style and walked towards her house. She started to sleep when we got to the door. It wasn't locked, so I opened it to see Mr. Chase having dinner alone. He noticed that our clothes were dirty.

"Percy, what happened?" He asked.

"Ah, nothing. We were attacked by eight guys that wanted to rape your daughter, but I knocked'em out and they're in jail right now."

Mr. Chase looked stunned. "Ah…" He said. "Well, can you put my daughter to sleep in her room? She seems tired."

I nodded and walked up the staircase. I opened the door and laid her on her bed.

When I was about to close the door, Annabeth talked.

"That was some touching speech you gave down there." She joked. I turned around.

"I agree."

She chuckled, stood up and kissed me. Once she broke apart she saw my stunned face.

"Oh… sorry, I didn't mean it…" She said, blushing.

I smirked. "Don't 'sorry' me." I then leaned in and kissed her with all I had.

Yeah, this would be the best vacation ever.


End file.
